Over the Brink
by the goddess of crossovers
Summary: Kagome, after being violated, is sent to live with a friend of the families. The TaiYoukais. As long a Kagome takes her perscription, she fine. The only thing that can set her over the edge is boys. Kagome is going to have a lot of trouble, with two Inu-d
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Will she be alright?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, concern shown through her wet eyes.

"Physically, yes. She looks worse than it actually is. "The doctor paused to run a hand through his graying hair. "Mentally, I can't say."

"What do you mean?" a fresh batch of tears were forming in her eyes.

"The shock of this…incident may be too much for Ms. Kagome to handle. There's a possibility she could have a mental breakdown when she regains consciences."

"A mental break down!"

The doctor only nodded solemnly.

Mrs. Higurashi collapsed to her knees. "What should I do? What…should I do?" She cried, her hands clasped into tight fists.

The doctor sat down on his chair and twisted to face the weeping woman.

"I'm going to prescribe her a special ant depressant that _should_ keep her calm. She is to take one, once a day. Not two, not none, but one."

Mrs. Higurashi brought the prescription tightly to her chest. "Thank you…"

"Also," the doctor started. "Might I suggest a change in scenery?"

"Change in scenery?" she repeated, confused.

The doctor pulled at his beard thoughtfully. "Even if Ms. Kagome were to take the anti depressant like prescribed, there is always the possibility that familiar things- like a pair of scissors or a kitchen knife- could trigger a sense of alarm, causing a severe reaction." He stated hypothetically.

"Are you saying I should send my daughter away? When she needs me the most!" Asked Mrs. Higurashi, bewildered.

"I am."

Kagome's mom's eyes widened. "I could never-

The doctor cut her off. "You must. For the safety of you daughter, you must.


	2. Chapter One: Realization

Chapter One

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. "Ugh, where am I?"

As Kagome tried to sit up, a horrible pain raced through her body. Now that the drowsiness was wearing off, everything hurt. Her arms, her face, her legs! Everything.

Oww…" She moaned, easing herself from the uncomfortable bed.

'What's wrong with me?' Pondered Kagome, hobbling to the mirror. 'Why do I ache in places I didn't think could ache? Where am I, and why do…I…'

As soon as Kagome's eyes connected with her reflection she screamed. She was hideous. Her face was scrapped and torn, along with two purpling bruises across her eyes. Her arms were bandages from shoulder to wrist. Carefully, she pulled the bandages down, to see what they were hiding.

"Shit!" She hissed, and retracted the offending hand. Along her arms, were deep knife cuts.

Quickly, Kagome pulled her hospital gown up, in search of anymore _little_ surprises. Unsurprised, she found her abdomen reminded her of a war field. Cuts and bruises adorned her chest, as well as stomach.

What had happened? Why did she look like a car wreck? When did this happen? How did this-

Than, just like that, she remembered. The events from two nights ago flooded her mind.

"_Naraku, where are we going?" Giggled Kagome as she latched onto her boyfriends arm. _

"_You'll see Kagome, just be patient." He smiled and squeezed her hand affectionately. _

"_Alright!" _

_Kagome was starting to get worried. The farther she walked with Naraku, the darker and more foreboding the streets seemed to turn. She clung closer to Naraku. _

"_Naraku, I'm scared, where are we going?" Kagome shuddered, feeling cold. Something wasn't right. _

_Suddenly he spun around, pushed her against the alley wall, and kissed her. It wasn't sweet and gentle like she was use to getting. This one was cruel and harsh, bruising her lips. _

_When he turned his mouth away for air, Kagome asked breathless, "Naraku, stop. What are you doing?" _

"_Shh Kagome." He whispered huskily in her ear. "It'll all be over soon…relax." _

"…_N-no! Let me go!" Kagome struggled against him, turning away. He easily over powered her. _

_Naraku pushed her against the brick wall harder, until she whimpered. Hungrily he kissed her down the neck, unbuttoning her shirt. _

"_Onegai Naraku…" Whimpered Kagome, choking down a sob. "Onegai…stop." _

_He ignored her, and continued to undress her. _

"_Onegai!" She screamed once more. "Let me go! Let me go…" _

_Tears poured down her face, as she fought for all she was worth. Biting, scratching, screaming- she did it all. _

_Naraku pulled away slowly and looked Kagome in the eye forcefully. Raising his hand above his face, he slapped her-hard. _

_Kagome's lip bust open. She bit back a scream. _

"_Now, we can do this the easy way," Naraku paused to whip out his pocket knife. "Or the hard way." _

_Her eyes widened in fear as he slowly brought the blade across her- _

"Ms. Kagome? Kagome, are you alright? Kagome!"

The voice of the nurse, forced Kagome away from her painful memories.

"Ms. Kagome? Are you alright?" The young lady as once more.

'_Naraku…' _

Kagome sniffed, hiccupped a few times, and than finally burst out in tear.

"Naraku! Naraku! Naraku, Naraku, Naraku!" Kagome screamed into the nurse's shoulder over and over again, griping her white uniform tightly.

She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it.

"No…No! This hasn't happened!" She screamed, decreasing to a whisper "..This hasn't happened."

'I couldn't have been…raped…could I?"

Please review. I will be updating soon. The good parts are to start in chapter 2.


	3. Chapter Two: The Brothers

Thanks for the advice and nice comments everyone! Please keep R&Ring!

Chapter Two

(One month later)

Kagome rang the door bell for the fourth time. Where were these people? Didn't the hospital contact telling them when she'd be here? Sighing, she sat down on her suite case and waited till someone-anyone- let her in.

A couple minutes passed, and Kagome was tempted to go around back, when she heard someone pull up in the driveway. Tip-toeing, Kagome sneaked behind statues in the garden.

'Wonder who it is...'

"You bastard, how dare you tell Kikyou off like that!" I gruff voice yelled, as the car door opened.

"I didn't 'tell her off'; I simply said we didn't have enough room for her, for us to give her a ride." Another man, who sounded older, replied dryly.

Suddenly, one of the two men turned toward her hiding place. Quickly Kagome turned away and held her breath.

'Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't-

"Reveal yourself is you value your life." One of them said. He was definitely the older one.

Gulping, Kagome slowly stepped away from the statue.

"Uh…H-hi…I'm K-Kagome. Sorry, for s-spying…" She stuttered looking at her shoes, nervously.

'Wait,' Kagome thought angrily. 'Why should I be nervous? There the one's late! They should me apologizing to _me_!'

Neither of the two men said anything for a moment, until the younger one shouted,

"Hey, aren't you that girl that got raped and is going to be living with us for a while!"

Kagome's head shot up, at that. 'Raped? When did I…'

Seeing Kagome's confused face the other man scrunched his face up, in thought. "Come here, woman."

Hesitantly, Kagome took a few steps forward, blushing.

Then, out of nowhere, the man grabbed Kagome's face, and looked at her closely. Kagome, already nervous, diverted her eyes.

'What's he doing! This is so embarrassing!' Kagome's mind shouted as her face became red.

When he wouldn't let go, She was about to tell him off, when both their eye's connected.

_He took her chin in his hand, and forcefully kissed her. She bit his lip. _

"_Bitch!" He cursed, slapping her. _

"_Stop this!" Cried Kagome a new bruise already forming on her cheek. "Let me go! Let me go!" _

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed, slapping the older man.

His eyes widened in shock as he removed his hand from her face to gently touch his face.

"Huh?" asked Kagome, breathing heavy. "W-what's going on?"

She looked at her right hand, and than at the mans swelling cheek. Her eyes darted from his face to her hand a few times, before she put two and two together.

"Please forgive me!" She apologized, bowing her head. "I did not know what I was doing!"

Just than, the younger man burst out laughing. "Man, Sesshomaru! Never thought a woman would hit you!"

The older man, now known as Sesshomaru, turned to glare. "Watch your mouth brother!"

'What…what just happened?' thought Kagome. 'Why did I slap him and who was that man I saw? What…what happened to me?'

Closing her eyes, and blocking out the bickering brothers, Kagome focused hard on remembering.

'There was a man…what was his name? Na…Naraku? Was that his name? Yes, that was it. His name was Naraku. What was he to me? How did….How'd I know him?'

Kagome was starting to feel dizzy. Just who was Naraku?

"Ugnh..." Kagome moaned, holding her head.

Sesshomaru and his brother stopped quarreling, and to the moaning girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked the younger one, taking a step toward her.

Kagome blocked them out, and tried to focus harder. She had to know what happened!

'Naraku…he was my friend? No…that doesn't fit. My boyfriend? That sounds familiar…but I'm not sure. He defiantly wasn't family…' Kagome crossed off, remembering the harsh kiss. 'Than just who-

Suddenly the world swayed and Kagome saw a blinding light, than, black.

"Do you think she's still sleeping?" Asked a slightly familiar voice.

"No. She just woke up."

"…Where am I?" Asked Kagome, sitting up from a bed, she'd never seen before.

"My room." A man replied. Looking up, she saw it was the older brother, Sesshomaru.

"Ugh…my head."

"You took a nasty fall out there wench. We thought you were dead." The younger man stated rudely, allowing Kagome to shoot him a dirty look.

"Correction, _you_ thought she was dead." Sesshomaru corrected his brother.

"Yeah, well she wasn't mov-

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Were home!" A feminine voice called from downstairs.

'So the younger guys name is Inuyasha huh…' Kagome noted, lying back down.

Sesshomaru got up from his seat at the edge of the bed. "I'll go take care of father and Maiko-san. You stay with the girl."

"I _have_ a name." Kagome replied half heartedly. "It's Kagome."

"With _Kagome_." He corrected himself, dragging out her name.

After he left, Inuyasha let out a big sigh.

Not really caring, but for the sake of conversation Kagome asked, "What's eating you?"

"None or business, wench."

Kagome glared. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Whore!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha who, was so wrapped up in his fight with Kagome didn't notice his mom walk in, turned around nervously.

"Uh, hi mom. How are you? Safe trip home?"

"You. Out there. _Now_." The woman ground out.

"Yes, mistress!" He squeaked, flying out of the room.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

His mom smiled. "Are you feeling better? I heard from Sesshomaru you fainted. I'm sorry no one was here when you arrived. We thought you were coming next Monday."

"It's alright. I didn't wait long." Kagome lied, sweat-dropping.

'Yeah right. I was out there for more than a half an hour.' Kagome added silently to her self.

"Well that's good to here- Oh! By the way, my name is Maiko TaiYoukai by the way. An you are…" She trialed off.

"Hmm? Oh. Oh! My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi! Pleasure to meet you." Kagome quickly introduced herself, extending her hand. She had spaced out there for a moment.

"The pleasure's all mine." Maiko-san replied, accepting the shake.

"Are you hungry? You must be, after such a long trip. Why don't we go get you some food? Are you feeling well enough to stand?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "I'm –

The woman didn't let Kagome finish, but grabbed her hand and pulled her right out of bed. "Than let's go. We've got all kinds of yummy stuff!"

Maiko-san opened the door, correction _tried_ to open the door. For you see, some one was eavesdropping on the other side, and didn't move in time.

"Oh Inuyasha darling, are you alright? You know better than to listen in on a girl's conversation. No dessert for you!"

"But-!"

"No 'buts!" His mom interjected. "Now go to your room!"

Kagome snickered. 'She treats him like a little kid.'

Inuyasha, hearing the snicker, turned to open his mouth and say something nasty when his mom cut him off again.

"Now!"

"Yes, mom!" And with that ran off to his room, but not before stopping to whisper to Kagome,

"Bitch."

Before Kagome could retort, Maiko-san pulled Kagome down the stairs. "Now where were we? Oh yes! To the kitchen!"

'This is going to be a long visit…' Thought Kagome, as she was dragged down the stairs.

(Well hope that was long enough for you! I would type more, but I'm feeling really sick. I have bronchitis or something of the sort. Please review. Ja!)


End file.
